Désolé
by MamzelleBlackOpium
Summary: Steve et Tony s'élancèrent d'une même force l'un vers l'autre. Le choc allait être terrible. Alors ils fermèrent les yeux en un même mouvement. Ne voulant pas voir la haine de l'autre. Ne voulant pas voir la douleur ou pire, y voir l'amour. Ils devaient se battre. Alors ils fermèrent leur yeux pour ne pas voir.


Steve et Tony s'élancèrent d'une même force l'un vers l'autre. Le choc allait être terrible. Alors ils fermèrent les yeux en un même mouvement. Ne voulant pas voir la haine de l'autre. Ne voulant pas voir la douleur ou pire, y voir l'amour. Ils devaient se battre. Alors ils fermèrent leur yeux pour ne pas voir.

Aucun choc ne vint. Juste un silence terrible brisé par un gémissement de douleur.

-P'pa…

Horrifiés, les deux ouvrirent les yeux pour voir Peter entre eux. Le corps déformé par les deux coups. Du sang coulait sur ses lèvres tirée d'un sourire. Tony recula, ramenant son poing contre lui avec horreur.

-Pete…

Il avait frappé Peter, il avait frappé son fils. Son descendant, son héritier. Il l'avait frappé !

Steve était figé. Il sentait le sang de Peter le long de son poing. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son bébé...

Le corps de l'adolescent s'affaissa. Les deux l'attrapèrent et l'allongèrent sur le sol. Il était en tenue de civil. Il n'était pas Spider-man,il n'était un super héros. Il était venu en tant que leur fils. Il était venu pour ses parents. Pour évité l'explosion de leur famille. Il venait pas pour Iron Man et Captaine America.

-Peter, oh mon dieu, Pete.

-P'pa.

Un voile semblait recouvrir son regard. Sa peau était pâle. Tony entendit JARVIS listé les dégâts dans le corps de son enfant avant d'annoncer la sentence. Il allait mourir. Tuer par ses propres parents. En essayant de reconstruire sa famille.

-Peter.

Il allait mourir à 15 ans.

-P'pa… Je suis désolé…

Peter gémissait de douleur et de peur. Il voulait éviter cette guerre mais il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait fait la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Il s'était interposé… et la douleur avait explosé dans tout son corps.

-Veux pas…

Il sanglotait comme un enfant, entouré de ses parents.

-Pas… pas de dispute…

Il se sentait partir. Il voulait juste leur dire… Il les aimait tout les deux, il voulait tellement que ça leur suffise.

-Suis désolé…

Le sang sur ses lèvres bullait alors qu'il tentait de s'exprimer. Il était tellement désolé de ne pas leur suffire. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux mais plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Il s'étouffait dans son sang.

Les gargouillis qui continuaient de sortir de sa bouche ne faisait que blesser encore plus le cœur de ses parents.

Les autres super-héros ne bougeaient pas. Indécis et horrifié. Ils ne réagirent pas quand un homme s'approcha doucement de la famille. Cet homme releva sa capuche en s'accroupissant près de la tête de Peter.

Celui-ci réussit juste à prononcé le nom de l'homme.

-Wade…

-J'suis là Spidey.

Tony et Steve ne dirent rien. Ils avaient assez fait et tentait juste de trouvé des solutions pour leur enfant.

-T'inquiète, dit alors Wade. Dans un autre univers, t'es encore vivant. Tu te balance d'un immeuble à l'autre et tu es heureux.

Peter sourit, habitué au frasques de l'homme. Wade continua à raconter ce qu'il était dans cette autre univers puis il s'arrêta.

-Je te l'avais dit, murmura le mutant d'une voix cassée. Je t'avais dit de rester avec moi… que j'allais m'en occuper. Stupide Spidey !

Deadpool sourit à sa petite et stupide araignée.

-T'aime…

Il semblait que Peter usait de tout ses réserves pour parler. Wade sourit en entendant la phrase. Il se pencha et déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celle pleine de sang de son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Peter tourna le regard vers ses pères.

-Vous aime…

Sa voix était définitivement faible.

-On t'aime aussi, répondit Steve d'une voix cassée. On est désolé.

Tony ne pouvait parler et fut reconnaissant à Steve de parler pour lui.

Leur larmes coulaient tandis qu'ils caressaient les cheveux de leur bébé.

Peter sourit doucement avec de glisser dans la noirceur accueillante qui l'attendait. Il eu juste la force d'entendre une dernière phrase de son amant. Sa voix était brisée et il pouvait deviner les larmes qui coualient.

-Je viendrais te rendre visite, Peter, je te le promets.

Puis il partit. Il n'était plus. Plus de Spidey. Plus de Spider man mais surtout plus de Peter … plus de fils de Tony et Steve. Juste un grand trou.

Tony et Steve observaient le corps de leur enfant qui venait juste de s'éteindre. Wade se releva. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues abîmées. Il jeta un regard méprisant aux deux pères.

-J'espère que vous êtes fier, annonça-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Et il partit, loin. Il voulait tout cassé. Son Spidey, son Peter, n'était plus.


End file.
